The invention relates to power steering reservoirs, particularly on heavy duty trucks and busses, and the need to dissipate heat within the system, in reduced space and with lower cost.
One function of power steering reservoirs on heavy duty trucks and busses is to dissipate heat generated within the system. A larger reservoir is used when additional cooling is required. In some cases, a hydraulic fluid cooler is also required to reduce the operating temperature to an acceptable level. The hydraulic fluid cooling device is typically connected to the return hose between the power steering gear and the reservoir, i.e. a series connection with two additional hose connections.
Truck manufacturers have expressed a need for reducing system temperatures. High operating temperatures cause seals, hoses, and hydraulic fluid to break down and wear out more quickly. A standard off the shelf hydraulic oil cooler will significantly reduce system temperatures. However, the added cost and installation time is objectionable.
Truck aerodynamic improvements are limiting the amount of air flow through the engine compartment. This reduction in air flow also reduces the cooling efficiency of the power steering reservoir. Sloping front hoods are reducing under hood space, which makes larger reservoirs impractical.
The present invention addresses and solves the above-noted need in a particularly simple and cost effective manner. The invention enables elimination of a hydraulic cooler otherwise connected in series between the power steering gear and the reservoir, and eliminates the two extra hose connections therefor.